A Thousand Secret Words
by theangelshavemymind
Summary: He taught her how to waltz, she showed him how to slow dance. 10 and Rose.


**Author's Note: This is a one-shot for 10 and Rose. I realize that this would probably be more applicable to 9 and Rose, but I prefer 10 and Rose, although I suppose it could work for 9 and Rose as well. I guess it all depends on your preference...**

* * *

He taught her how to waltz. Taking her in his arms and moving her slowly across the floor. Their movements rhythmical. Step, side, close. His hand on her waist and her hand resting lightly on his shoulder. Rose lets him lead her slowly across the floor. He tells her how to move, showing her, guiding her. She learns quickly and soon they are moving quickly around the room.

They dance the waltz amongst the high pillars of a ballroom. Rose's dress sways as she moves, the fabric flowing in and out as she glides across the floor. He spins her out from him, holding onto her by his fingertips, and then bringing her gracefully back to him. She bends away from him and toward the floor, he supports her with his hand, her fingers brush the polished marble beneath them and then he takes her back up into his arms.

The music plays just for them. They dance together, moving effortlessly, eyes locked straight ahead, concentrating on their movements. She wants to impress him; he wants nothing more than her in his arms. He moves her into a twirling finish and they part. She curtseys and he bows. He takes her hand and softly presses his lips to it. She hides her smile.

* * *

They save swing dancing for Saturday. Glenn Miller blares through the speakers. He spins her round and round, matching the beat. She laughs and kicks her legs up. He lets her go for a moment to show off. His trainers squeak on the smooth floor as he spins about, jumping and tapping his feet quickly. She claps and he takes her hand again spinning them both around.

The music quickens and they both try to match it. Feet tapping, spinning about, close together and then far apart, both of them beaming. He claps in time to the music, moving around her as she spins quickly, becoming a blur of colors. He takes her hand as she comes out of the spin and steadies her.

She crosses her arms and tries to look annoyed as he shows off again. He bends low, cocking an eyebrow at her. She acts unamused. He spins once, twice, and then grabs her around the middle with one hand; the other leads her forward in a low crouch. He presses their cheeks together and grins. The music crescendos for a loud beat and they both jump into the air, landing lightly as the music ends. They fall to the floor, panting and laughing, their fingers intertwined.

* * *

He takes her to tango one night. He asks her if she's comfortable. She nods. They begin and Rose takes control this time. Teasing him as they dance. Twining her legs with his, smiling mischievously as he tries to match her quick movements. He manages to stop her as they spin, placing his foot in front of hers, daring her to overcome the obstacle. She steps over his leg lightly. Bending her leg quickly she cradles his thigh in the crook of her knee for the briefest of seconds before spinning around to come in front of him again.

They dance to the fiery music of Argentina. The harsh sounds, the twanging of the strings, the banging of drums. She swivels in tune to the beat; he steps in time to the rhythm. They try different moves, pushing each other to see how far they can go. She plants her feet on the ground, legs spread slightly apart. He places his foot against her outstretched one and moves her around, spinning her by the pushing of his foot. She matches his movements, turning on the spot, rotating her body as he slides her foot along. He moves her to face him, coming around with his other foot so that her foot is sandwiched between his. He takes a step back, she leans her weight forward on her left foot. With her right she draws half circles behind her, her shoe gliding along the floor. She brushes her right leg against his outstretched leg before stepping over it and moving back and forth in front of him, moving her hips in tune to the music.

The music ends. They finish with their feet together, facing each other. The Doctor winks and Rose grins.

* * *

She showed him how to slow dance. Taking small steps and moving slowly through the console room of the TARDIS. Around the gears and levers, stepping together and apart, taking their time. He was hesitant at first, uncertain of where to place his hands. She whispered encouraging words to him. He gets bolder as time goes on, taking her hand is his and placing the other on her back. She leans in and rests her head on his shoulder. He buries his nose in her neck. They sway slowly.

Occasionally they'll talk. Speaking softly about the things that would normally go unsaid. She asks him about himself, eager to solve the mystery that is the Doctor. He chooses his words carefully, giving her what information he wishes to disclose, quickly turning the conversation to her. Her likes, her thoughts, her dreams. She's equally secretive, giving just glimpses of her wants and desires.

The music is soft, their words cease so that they can hear it. No words need said as they dance. He puts both hands on her waist. She loops her arms around his neck. They press their foreheads together, closing their eyes and breathing slowly. He hums along to the music and presses his lips to her forehead. He whispers her name into her ear and kisses her neck tenderly.

* * *

They dance only with each other, taking time to learn how the other moves, giving their undivided attention. They have no audience, only themselves. They dance in the early hours of evening, long into the night, stopping only when their legs threaten to give out under them. They dance together, creating patterns on dusty floors, holding onto each other, swaying slowly. He pulls her close to him, she welcomes his touch. They are silent, but a thousand secret words are spoken as he twirls her across the floor.


End file.
